


※瞳耀※你陪着我长大，还得陪着我谈恋爱（28）

by wu_huo97



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wu_huo97/pseuds/wu_huo97
Summary: 没有肉，只有肉渣。未成年呢谈什么肉不肉的。





	※瞳耀※你陪着我长大，还得陪着我谈恋爱（28）

28  
说白羽瞳没带着点私心那纯粹是扯淡。  
他慢慢把手伸下去，双眼则是紧紧盯着墙上的白瓷砖，生怕一丁点肉色入眼，自己就要失控。他紧张到不行，激动得连眼前都出现了血管的残影，那残影随着他的心跳一闪一灭，像是磕了药。  
他慢慢地放轻放缓了呼吸，怕搅碎这旖旎的气氛，身下的手则小心的触碰到了展耀发烫的那根。  
感受到对方的身形一颤，白羽瞳便表里不一的低下了头，想观察对方的神情。然而展耀害羞得只留给了他一个发旋，脸也藏进了两鬓过长的头发里，唯一能感知到的，只有那烫人的呼吸，正一下一下扑在白羽瞳的胸膛上。  
热。  
火从身体里烧起来，连带着周围的空气都开始升温。  
安静的深夜里，所有人都睡下了，连外面的蝉都不叫了，但在狭窄的厕所里却充斥着两个人风箱似的喘气儿声，他们俩在厕所偷摸做着这档子事，像偷腥一样，紧张激动还带着背德快感。  
“咕啾咕啾”，色情的水声逐渐变大，展耀的前液流了出来，蹭了白羽瞳一手，然而白羽瞳的洁癖对展耀无效，他仍尽心尽力的照顾着展耀，怕展耀站不住，还体贴的把肩膀往前送了送，展耀也配合的靠了上去。  
未经过人事的身体鲜嫩得很，没撸动几下展耀就觉得有点儿腿软站不住，为了不让自己坐下去，他把脑袋移到了白羽瞳的颈窝里，然后抬手攀住了白羽瞳的肩头。  
“舒服吗？”白羽瞳侧过脸轻声询问着展耀的状况，“难受了就跟我说......”  
“嗯.....”展耀轻轻的发出了一声气音，就着依靠的姿势点了点头，他的睫毛随着点头的动作和情动的颤抖尽数搔刮在白羽瞳的颈侧，白羽瞳只听见自己呼吸一滞，再往后，脑袋里就全是一摊浆糊了。  
他手上稍微用了点儿力，展耀就突然拔起脑袋向后仰去，把曲线优美的肩颈线白花花地舒展在白羽瞳眼前。  
绕是白羽瞳再怎么专注的盯瓷砖也不能忽略掉这一幕，他心里有鬼，吞着口水斗胆看向了展耀的脸。  
展耀皱着眉头闭着眼，脸上是难捱的表情，颈侧都是情动的汗水。汗水在窗外月亮的照射下反着水光，又随着他的喘息流动游转，看着这一幕，白羽瞳只觉得口干舌燥，竟生出妄想用展耀皮肤上的汗珠来解渴的想法。  
白羽瞳被自己的想法吓了一跳，感觉到控制不了的热流冲向了小腹。他有些懊恼，良心地想要把视线移开，然而事与愿违，展耀却突然把眼睛睁开了一条缝。透过他浓密的睫毛，白羽瞳看到了他眼底的泪花，好看的猫唇上此刻已然是水光一片，他皱着双眉看向自己，全然一副被欺负狠了的样子。  
白羽瞳的大脑已经晕乎乎的了，如果仔细看不难发现他太阳穴上凸起的筋，但是腹黑的猫儿并不打算放过他，就见展耀勾起嘴角对他邪魅一笑。  
“嘶——”  
白羽瞳赶忙咬紧了后槽牙移开了视线。  
好险！！！  
差一点！！  
差一点儿就没把持住！  
听见白羽瞳倒抽了一口凉气，展耀一阵得意，不过还没得意够两秒，如洪水般的快感就席卷了他全身。  
“嗯......”  
白羽瞳加快了手上的速度，激得展耀全身不停的发抖，展耀不敢叫出声，封在喉咙中的呻吟声就变成了一声声宛如猫叫的呜咽。  
这声音听在白羽瞳耳朵里，挠在白羽瞳心房上，他感觉自己要疯了，身下是又热又胀。  
他的理智告诉他再这样下去很危险，于是便加快了手上的速度，想要帮展耀冲上顶点。  
“哈啊——”展耀的喘息骤然加快，胸膛剧烈的起伏，他弓起了身子，腰开始不自觉的小幅摆动。  
“不...不行了......”  
“哥...”  
展耀的手猛地抠紧白羽瞳的肩膀，把头埋进了他胸膛。  
“嗯——！！！”一声小声的嘤咛后，他在白羽瞳怀里射了出来。

 

 

记忆仿佛被人抽离了一段儿，待回过神来时，展耀发现自己已经在院子里了。他哥还在厕所没出来，他回忆着在里面时大腿抵到的触感，不用猜也知道他哥现在在做什么。  
夏末的晚上有点儿凉，但蚊子还不少，展耀蹲在花坛边儿上被蚊子咬得没辙了也不想回去，索性点了根儿烟。  
这根儿烟他点上了，但却没抽，其实他不喜欢抽烟，烟的味道不好闻，他只有在愁的时候会抽。心越愁，抽得越猛。  
讲真的，到底愁的什么呢？  
展耀抬起眼，看向屋内厕所的方向，看了一会儿，自嘲的笑了。  
待这根儿烟自我燃尽后，白羽瞳也没出来，展耀悻悻然又点了第二根儿，这回他猛吸了一口，低下头在烟雾缭绕中百无聊赖地看着自己被冻红了的脚趾。  
又过了小半支烟的功夫，耳边才终于有脚步声响起。  
拖鞋摩擦着沙质地面“咯啦咯啦”的不好听，那声音绕过了他在花坛边停止，然后声音的主人坐了下来，与他相隔能有个小半米的距离。  
半晌，无话。  
无奈这第二根烟也燃尽了，展耀摸出了第三根，掏出火机，点上。  
这回白羽瞳终于抬头看了他一眼，也终于是舍得开口。  
“你要再说我抽太多，我就要骂你了。”  
然而展耀开口直接打断了他，他低头专注地点烟，连个眼神儿都没给他。  
像是个做了错事的孩子，白羽瞳转回身子打蔫儿地低下了头，尴尬的看自己掌心的纹路。  
展耀在余光里看见这一幕，一瞬间的没忍心，又摸出了烟包，伸手递向白羽瞳，转头对他说，  
“咳咳嗯。”抽烟就是痰多。  
“来一根儿？”  
白羽瞳愣了一下，抬眼看向展耀的手，然后摇了摇头，“不了...”  
“我戒了。”  
白羽瞳看着烟包，没注意到展耀的脸，自然也就错过了展耀脸上的表情。  
拿着烟包的手指不自觉的捏紧了，顿了两秒，展耀才收回手，他把嘴里的烟抽了出来，低声开口道，“我好差劲啊......”  
然后低头又猛吸了一口，趁吐出的烟雾足够遮挡住视线，展耀接着道，“各种意义上都是......”  
“我妈刚过世，我就逍遥快活地撸了个爽。”  
说完，乐了。  
“小耀，不是......”急迫却温柔的声音从侧面响起，白羽瞳想要说什么，却又被展耀打断。  
“行了，早点睡吧......”他摁灭了香烟，跳下了花坛，“明天带你去个地方，给你看好东西。”  
说完，转身进了屋。  
留白羽瞳一个人坐在哪里，看着他的背影，悬着一颗心。

 

TBC

展耀对自己真狠。


End file.
